Un Pequeño Favor
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura tiene un favor que pedirle a su maestro, pero este tiene un pequeño secreto que ocultarle. Una historia real sobre las compras de mercancia intima por internet y la dificultad de elegir a alguien confiable que las reciba.


**Un pequeño favor.**

**Comenzado: 28-Junio-2011 — Terminado: 03-Julio-2011**

—Ding dong, ding dong. —Un suave tintineo inunda la habitación, Kakashi abre cansadamente sus ojos y observa el reloj a su izquierda.

—Mmm… ocho quince… ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

—Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong… —La campanilla continua su escándalo, Kakashi se levanta pesadamente y arroja las sabanas a un lado. Salvo por unos boxers grises, ligeramente holgados, Kakashi se encuentra completamente desnudo; aun así se levanta frente a su ventana abierta, se talla los ojos y camina lentamente hacia la puerta, chocando con cuanto objeto se encuentra a su paso.

Cuando por fin llega a su objetivo ya no se escucha el molesto timbrar, Kakashi se rasca la cabeza y por un momento piensa en volver a la cama, y está a punto de hacerlo cuando escucha un golpe tras la puerta.

—Hump… Parece que son persistentes… — El jounin estira su mano a un mueble cercano y coge su acostumbrada máscara, se la coloca rápidamente y a continuación abre la puerta.

Kakashi observa a un joven de pantalón negro y camisa blanca que hace malabares con una caja, intentando llenar un formulario apoyándose en esta. El joven le mira asombrado y molesto.

—¡Vaya! Creí que no había nadie, estuve a punto de irme. —La mirada del muchacho denotaba alguna especie de reclamo, sin embargo Kakashi no se inmuto ante sus palabras.

—¿Ese paquete es para mí? —Kakashi señala el hexaédrico objeto en las manos del repartidor.

—¿Es usted Kakashi Hatake?

—Ese mismo.

—Bien, firme aquí… —El joven acerca un papel y un bolígrafo hacia Kakashi, este los sujeta y apoyándose en la puerta firma el documento. Luego devuelve la hoja al muchacho quien la observa rápidamente.

—Correcto, aquí tiene. ¡Que tenga buen día! —El joven entrega el voluminoso paquete a Kakashi y de inmediato se aleja, subiéndose a una pequeña moto y perdiéndose en el camino dejando un pequeña línea de humo tras de sí.

Adormilado Kakashi lo observa alejarse, luego da una mirada a su paquete y entra a su casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

—Mmm… Debe ser el nuevo número del Icha Icha… —Kakashi se sienta en su cama y coloca la caja en medio de la misma. —Aunque este mes llego demasiado pronto y en una caja muy grande. —Kakashi gira el paquete un poco para ver todas sus caras. —Bueno, supongo que Jiraiya estuvo inspirado en esta ocasión. ¡Vamos a ver lo que escribió!

Entusiasmado, Kakashi saco un kunai, de quien sabe dónde, y procedió a abrir el empaque. Tras unos rápidos cortes las pestañas de la caja se abrieron de par en par dejando libres algunas bolitas de unicel. Ansioso, Kakashi introdujo sus manos en el ligero material, buscando la nueva edición de su querido libro, sin embargo en su lugar encontró una especie de tela.

—Pero… ¿qué es esto? —El jounin tiro de aquel extraño objeto y en efecto "era una tela de color negro", la estiro con ambas manos y noto que era una prenda femenina.

—Un… ¡SOSTÉN! —Intrigado Kakashi arrojo la prenda a sus espaldas e introdujo la mano nuevamente sacando otro y otro artículo más.

—Unas braguitas, un ligero… ¡Una tanga! — Kakashi miro por entre los hilos de la pequeña prenda antes de continuar vaciando aún más el contenido de la caja.

—¿Pero que es todo esto? —El peliplateado continuó sacando prendas diminutas en diversos estilos y colores, aunque siempre en tonos rosa, negro y blanco. Algunas las miraba curioso, otras las arrojaba sin más y algunas mas incluso las olía.

—Esto debe ser una broma o una equivocación, aunque no lo creo… ¡pero si nada es de mi talla! —dijo esto último al tiempo que estiraba un sostén de escasas proporciones y reía divertido.

—Además ¿quién se atrevería a usar todo esto? —En ese instante Kakashi observo unos pequeños boxers de elástica tela negra, que de inmediato le recordaron a su joven alumna: Sakura. —Bueno, al menos se en quien se vería muy bien todo esto, jeje. —Rio divertido y se dejó caer en la cama hundiéndose entre tanta lencería.

—Pero pongámonos serios, alguien debió haber ideado todo esto… veamos… — Recostado mirando al techo, Kakashi hace girar unas pantis rosas con su kunai, de pronto el filoso instrumento corta una de las orillas de la prenda y esta sale disparada chocando justo en el marco de la ventana. Kakashi mira la prenda por un segundo y a continuación toma otra con su cuchilla y repite su acto de malabarismo.

—Mmm... Naruto no creo, es demasiado bobo como para hacer algo tan elaborado, además me respeta demasiado. — En ese instante la segunda prenda, unas pantys blancas, es rasgada por el kunai y escapa en la misma dirección, chocando de nuevo contra el marco de la ventana. Esta vez Kakashi ni siquiera voltea a ver la escena, sino que simplemente cargo una nueva munición y siguió con su juego.

—Sakura es demasiado inocente y Sasuke nunca se rebajaría a una broma tan infantil… Asuma y Kurenai no creo… pero… ¿Qué hay de Gai? —Los ojos de Kakashi brillan, bruscamente detiene los giros de su kunai y la diminuta prenda, esta vez un tanga negro, se corta de un costado y sale disparada con fuerza justo por el medio de la ventana, perdiéndose en el vacío.

—¡ESO ES¡ Gai sensei es el responsable, todo lo delata, ayer juro desafiarme y hoy sucede esto. —Kakashi se sienta sobre la cama y contempla las prendas a su alrededor. —Pero con Kakashi Hatake no se juega, ya verás mi cruel venganza. Con furia toma algunas prendas y las lanza a lo alto, luego blande ágilmente su kunai cortándolas en pequeños pedazos que lentamente caen a su alrededor.

—***—

—Demonios Kakashi ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Sakura mira en dirección de la aldea, esperando la aparición de su desobligado maestro.

—No te preocupes Sakura, debe estar combatiendo con algún enemigo, pero seguro ganará. —Naruto responde alegre mientras esquiva un golpe de Sasuke.

—¡Claro! O debe estar intentando bañar un gato con el que seguro perderá. —Sasuke ríe descaradamente a la vez que esquiva un golpe de Naruto.

Sakura mira a ambos jóvenes con furia, los observa reír sin detenerse, a pesar de estar en medio de una dura batalla, la misma que comienzan día tras día en ese lejano campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Acaso no les molesta? Todos los días es lo mismo, llegamos temprano y él llega con horas de retraso. Yo misma estoy aquí desde las siete de la mañana, hasta me salte el desayuno para llegar puntual.

—Claro que no, él no tiene la culpa de que seas una obsesionada con la puntualidad. Kakashi es un tipo genial, y los tipos como él no se fijan en esos detalles. —Naruto se acerca sonriente a su compañera, pero al ver su mirada de furia decide volver a su entrenamiento.

—Kakashi es un gran jounin. —Intercede Sasuke. —Pero también es un gran vago. —Sakura lo observa con la mirada retorcida. —Así que debemos aceptar que no nos entrenará como se debe, y ni falta que hace, nosotros mismos podemos practicar sin su presencia. ¡Tú misma nos repites eso todos los días!.

—Cierto, tienes razón. — Sakura baja la mirada y de reojo observa hacia la ciudad. —Pero hoy era importante…, le quería pedir un favor…

—¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor? ¿Yo lo puedo hacer? ¡Soy genial cumpliendo favores! —Naruto empezó a brincar de lado a lado alrededor de Sakura, esta enfureció y lo golpeo con fuerza.

—¡Es privado! Y además tienes que entrenar, ya casi es medio día y no podemos perder más tiempo. — Sakura persigue a Naruto quien huye despavorido. Mientras Sasuke mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

—***—

No muy lejos de ahí:

—¡VAMOS LEE! ¡Solo unos metros más!

—¡SI, GAI SENSEI! —Rock Lee apresura el paso siguiendo a su maestro.

Ambos corren velozmente del lado externo de la muralla que protege Konoha, rodeándola y empapándose de la vegetación exterior. A lo lejos puede verse la entrada principal hacia la aldea.

—¡Ahí está, Lee, solo unos pasos más! —Los ojos de Lee se abren y lanzan un brillo esperanzador.

—¡La veo sensei!, ¡Ya casi lo logramos!

Acelerando el paso, alumno y maestro se acercan rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos llegan por fin a su meta.

—¡Wuuuju! ¡Lo logramos sensei! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! —Lee brinca por todos lados, gritando y rodeando a su sensei. Algunos curiosos lo observan, algunos más acostumbrados a esta escena diaria, solo siguen su camino ignorando el festejo.

—¡Felicidades Lee! Terminamos fácilmente las doscientas vueltas de nuestro calentamiento del día de hoy. ¿Estás listo para el verdadero entrenamiento?

—¡SIIIIIIII! —Lee grita entusiasmado frente a su sensei.

—Bien, ¡entonces vamos! —Gai sonríe a su alumno, da media vuelta y se dispone a cruzar por la puerta de Konoha.

—¡PUM! —Se escucha una explosión y una nube de humo aparece encima del jounin. De la densa nube sale una lluvia de pegamento e inmediatamente después una bola multicolor cae sobre el desprevenido ninja.

Tras el contacto la enorme esfera se dispersa en miles de pequeños fragmentos de liviana tela rosa, blanca y negra. Conforme los pequeños trozos caen al suelo permiten observar a un impávido Maito Gai completamente cubierto por pequeños confetis de tela.

—¿Se… Se… Sensei…? —Lee lo mira sorprendido y Gai voltea mostrando un rostro cubierto de colores.

—Dime Lee. —Con una sonrisa desdibujada, él maestro se acerca a su alumno, quien señala su cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso sensei? — Gai observa hacia arriba y nota una tira blanca colgando entre sus ojos. La sujeta y tira de ella.

—Parece encaje de flores. —Responde Gai completamente serio. Levanta la mirada y observa como la gente alrededor fija los ojos en su persona, algunos contienen la risa, mientras otros ríen abiertamente.

—***—

A lo lejos, entre la copa de los árboles, una figura se aleja rápidamente del lugar a toda prisa.

—Te lo tienes merecido jeje. — El viejo ninja arquea su único ojo visible en señal de satisfacción. —Nadie se mete con Kakashi Hatake.

El ninja salta de árbol en árbol alegremente, complacido con su venganza. De pronto sin darse cuenta, llega a un claro donde tres jóvenes ninjas entrenan con todas sus fuerzas. Kakashi se detiene un momento a observar.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si son mis pequeños! ¿Qué estarán haciendo a estas horas? —Kakashi observa al cielo y mira al sol, quien desata todo su fulgor sobre él. De pronto recuerda algo importante. —¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es día de entrenamiento! Vaya, lo había olvidado por completo jeje.

Kakashi bajó del árbol y camino tranquilamente en dirección de los jóvenes.

—¡Hey, miren! ¡ES KAKASHI! —Naruto señala alegremente a su maestro.

—Hump… —Sasuke, en una muestra de emotividad, lo observa con atención.

—¡KAKASHI! —Sakura gira su rostro con furia en dirección de su viejo sensei.

El jounin poco a poco se acerca el grupo y al darse cuenta de la variedad de emociones que provoca su presencia simplemente sonríe y se rasca la cabeza apenado.

—¡Qué bueno que llego sensei! Hoy estuve a punto de ganarle a Sasuke en tres ocasiones. Seguro que para la próxima lo lograre.

—Eso ni en tus sueños idiota. —Sasuke responde a tal afirmación y Naruto lo mira con furia. Hay un intercambio de miradas y ambos empiezan a pelear de nuevo. Kakashi los observa alejarse.

—¡En donde estaba! —La voz de Sakura llama la atención del ninja. —¡Lo estuvimos esperando toda la mañana! ¿Sabe qué hora es? —Kakashi solo sonríe a su pequeña alumna.

—Es que tuve que atrapar un pollo, fue muy difícil encontrarlo pero finalmente lo conseguí. —Kakashi sonríe. —Era un trabajo importante así que no podía dejarlo para después. —El copyninja posa su mano sobre la kunoichi y revuelve su cabello con ternura. —Siento mi retraso, no volverá a suceder.

Antes esta acción Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse, da dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de su maestro y terminando aquel inesperado contacto.

—Está bien, lo perdono. — Aún sonrojada, Sakura cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos, Kakashi ríe ante la escena. De pronto Sakura sonríe maliciosamente, mira de nuevo a su sensei y se le acerca repentinamente dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. —Lo perdono, pero deberá hacerme un favor.

—¿Un favor?—La repentina cercanía asombra a Kakashi, quien resiste a su instinto de alejarse y decide mantener la escasa distancia y disfrutar un poco del aroma de su joven alumna.

—Quiero que reciba un paquete. —La mirada picara de Sakura es inconfundible, alguna travesura trama, pero… ¡esperen! ¡Un paquete!

—¡Un paquete! ¿Quieres que reciba un paquete? –El jounin abre su único ojo visible sorprendido.

—¡Sip! —Sakura sonríe coquetamente.

—Pero… —Kakashi da un vistazo rápido tras de él recordando lo que estuvo haciendo toda la mañana y de nuevo voltea a ver a su alumna. —¿Un paquete de qué?—Sakura se sonroja ante la pregunta.

—Mmm… no puedo decirlo. Y usted no puede abrirlo. ¡Entiende! —La mirada furiosa de Sakura vuelve. —Es algo privado y no puedo recibirlo en casa, ahí todo mundo pregunta demasiado y se ponen nerviosos cuando compro algo por internet…, por eso di su dirección. ¿Está bien sensei? —Sakura pregunta nerviosa.

—Eh… este… está bien, yo recibo tu paquete. — Kakashi sonríe nerviosamente mientras Sakura se alegra por su respuesta.

—¡Muchas gracias sensei, se lo agradezco mucho! —Sakura lo abraza fugazmente. —De verdad me hace un gran favor. ¡Gracias!

—No es nada, jeje. —Kakashi sonríe y se rasca la cabeza.

—¡Por cierto! Pedí servicio exprés, prometieron tardar no más de 24 horas en entregarlo. Como hice el pedido anoche debería llegar hoy o mañana temprano. Así que se lo encargo. ¿Está bien sensei? —Sakura le regala una sonrisa a su maestro quien le responde de la misma manera.

—Está bien Sakura, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de recibirlo.

—¡Gracias! Bueno, voy a seguir entrenando. — Sakura sonríe nuevamente y va tras sus compañeros quienes, para estos momentos, ya están derribando medio bosque con sus ataques.

Kakashi la observa alejarse. —_Entonces el paquete era de ella.—_ Por un momento sonríe al imaginar a su alumna vistiendo todas esas prendas, pero de inmediato su sonrisa desaparece al recordar lo que hizo con dichas prendas. _—¡Demonios! ¡Esto debo remediarlo!—_Kakashi se pone de pie y corre camino a la aldea.

Naruto lo observa alejarse y llama la atención de sus amigos:

—¡Hey, miren, Kakashi se va! —Sasuke y Sakura voltean curiosos. —¡KAKASHI! ¡A DONDE VA! —Naruto grita con fuerza.

—¡LO SIENTO! TENGO UNA MISION QUE CUMPLIR, NO PUEDO QUEDARME. ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO! —Kakashi grita mientas se marcha, de reojo observa a Sakura y le guiña el ojo dándole a entender el motivo de su misión, esta le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Los chicos le observan intrigados, rápidamente el jounin se pierde en la distancia. De pronto Sasuke nota una inesperada tranquilidad por parte de Sakura, cuando es costumbre de la pelirosa enfurecerse cada que su viejo maestro los deja plantados. El Uchiha sonríe maliciosamente y mira a Sakura con insistencia.

—¡Eh, Sakura! ¿No será que Kakashi debe cumplir aquel favor que le pediste? — El moreno sonríe satisfecho mientras Sakura se sonroja ligeramente.

—No… no sé de qué hablas.

—¿Favor? ¿Qué favor? ¡Yo también podría ayudarte, Sakura! ¡Voy a alcanzar a Kakashi! —Naruto se dispone a ir tras su sensei.

—Tú te quedas aquí. — Sakura sujeta al rubio de la sudadera y luego lo golpea en la cabeza con la otra mano. —Y no importa donde fue Kakashi, vamos a cumplir nuestro entrenamiento como siempre. —La pelirosa lanza una mirada retadora al Uchiha quien sonríe para sí mismo, se hunde en hombros y da media vuelta.

Sakura camina arrastrando a Naruto y se adelanta unos pasos a Sasuke, este la sigue con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Vamos a entrenar todo el día sin descanso! ¡ME ENTENDISTE NARUTO! —El joven ojiazul se mantiene en silencio, evidentemente noqueado por el golpe de Sakura. — No permitiré que te distraigas de tus obligaciones… ni que distraigas a Kakashi de las suyas. —Sakura se sonroja un poco y Sasuke contiene la risa ante el comentario. —¡SASUKE! ¡También lo digo por ti!

—Está bien Sakura.¡Vamos a entrenar todo el día! —El moreno intenta contener la risa mientras sigue a sus compañeros.

—***—

En el centro de Konoha un preocupado Kakashi observa aparadores con discreta desesperación, atrayendo miradas de extrañeza del público a su alrededor.

—Mmm… Si tan solo supiera su talla esto sería más sencillo. —El jounin platinado posa su mano sobre el cristal frente a él. Tras el mismo solo hay maniquís vistiendo atrevidos diseños de ropa íntima femenina. —Y si pudiera recordar todas esas prendas que venían en esa caja también ayudaría. ¡RAYOS! ¿Por qué tuvo que enviar el paquete a mi casa? — Kakashi se cubre los ojos y recarga la frente en el cristal. —Pero no hay alternativa, no puedo defraudarla así que hare lo posible por cumplir con mi misión. —Incorporándose de nuevo y con nuevos bríos, Kakashi entra a la tienda con decisión.

—¿En qué puedo servirle señor? — Un empleado se acerca para atender a Kakashi.

—¡Hola! ¿Podría indicarme donde se encuentra la sección de lencería?

—¿Lencería?

—Sí, es que debo comprarle algo a una amiga. —Kakashi sonríe y curvea su único ojo visible.

—Este… esta por allá señor.

—¿Por allá? ¡Ah! Ya lo veo. ¡Muchas gracias!

—No… no fue nada señor. —El joven, extrañado, lo observa alejarse.

Tras caminar unos metros el jounin llega a la zona de ropa femenina. Observa los anaqueles por un segundo y empieza a seleccionar prendas.

—Veamos: copa A, copa B, copa C… ¡ARGH! ¿Pero qué demonios es esto! ¿Acaso las mujeres no usan tallas normales? —Kakashi voltea a todos lados y observa a unas jovencitas de secundaria riendo con algunos sostenes en la mano.

—En serio, ¡ese se te vería muy bien!

—Jiji. ¿Pero crees que a él le guste? —Las chicas sonríen felices.

—Este… disculpen señoritas… —La voz del jounin interrumpe a las chicas. —¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Las chicas se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosas ante la repentina presencia masculina, pero pronto una ellas adquiere valor y responde sin titubeos.

–¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

—Mmm… —Kakashi observa a las chicas de arriba abajo y luego les sonríe. —¿Podrían decirme su talla de sostén? —Ambas chicas abren los ojos y se ponen coloradas por completo.

—¡Vámonos! Pronto… — Una de ellas sujeta a la otra y se alejan corriendo tirando al suelo las prendas que revisaban. Kakashi las observa alejarse y luego levanta las prendas del suelo.

—Hump… "copa A". –Kakashi voltea la prenda en varias direcciones, finalmente la coloca sobre su mano cubriendo una de las copas completamente. —Pero la siento muy grande para ella, Sakura no esta tan desarrollada, mmm…

—Señor ¿puedo ayudarle? —Una demostradora se acerca a Kakashi —¿Busca algo para su novia quizá? —La muchacha sonríe y Kakashi le responde de igual forma.

—Bueno, no es precisamente mi novia pero… —Kakashi mira de arriba abajo a la joven y detiene su mirada en su pecho. —¿podría probarse esto? —Kakashi mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca un sostén de encaje negro, que apenas y deja partes a la imaginación.

—Di… disculpe… —La joven observa la prenda y sonríe nerviosa al jounin.

—Es que no sé si sea el correcto y me gustaría verlo puesto para decidir. –Kakashi sonríe mientras la muchacha comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Se… seg… seguridad! ¡SEGURIDAD! —La chica da la vuelta y corre hacia la zona de oficinas.

—Este… bueno… ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Pero creo que me quedare con esto! Jeje… —Numerosas miradas se posan sobre Kakashi, este toma algunas prendas y se dirige rápidamente a las cajas.

—***—

Horas más tarde, en la casa de Kakashi:

—Bueno, por fin lo conseguí. Cincuenta y un prendas, costo casi todos mis ingresos de la quincena, pero lo conseguí. —Agotado, Kakashi introduce las últimas prendas en una enorme caja. —Aunque no son los colores exactos. —Kakashi observa un tanga rojo y un sostén amarillo que supuestamente son un mismo conjunto. —Solo espero que no note la diferencia. —Agotado, arroja las últimas prendas dentro. Cierra la caja con cinta canela y coloca una etiqueta con su propia dirección.

El peliplateado se sienta un momento a descansar de su ajetreado día. En ese instante el timbre de la puerta suena. Kakashi se levanta de golpe, observa su reloj el cual marca las diez de la noche.

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién será a esta hora? Cómo si no lo supiera… — Tranquilo, Kakashi camina hacia la puerta y la abre. —¡Hola Sakura! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan noche?

—Este… ¡Buenas noches sensei! Pase por aquí y me preguntaba si…, bueno…, ¿quería saber si ya había llegado mi paquete? —Tímida y con un ligero sonrojo, Sakura juega con los dedos de sus manos mientras agacha la mirada.

—Estas de suerte Sakura, justo hace un par de minutos llego, míralo, ahí está. —Kakashi señala el enorme paquete recién elaborado.

—¡OH! ¡Muchas gracias Kakashi! —Sakura pasa de lado de su sensei y se abalanza sobre la caja, abrazándola afectuosamente. —¡Muchas, muchas gracias! ¿No lo abrió cierto? —Sakura revisa las uniones con cuidado.

—Jeje, claro que no Sakura. –Kakashi ríe nerviosamente, aunque Sakura no parece notarlo.

—Bueno sensei, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que probar… digo… muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo demorar más tiempo. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Y esta vez no llegue tarde. ¡Eh! –Sakura le guiña el ojo coqueta, Kakashi le responde cerrando el suyo.

Feliz, Sakura sale del departamento, cargando su pesada caja y dejando la puerta abierta a su paso. Kakashi la mira algunos minutos hasta que se pierde al dar vuelta a la esquina, cierra la puerta y se recuesta en la cama.

—Mañana, mmm… ¿Qué es lo que me esperara mañana? Seguro que estará furiosa jeje. — Kakashi cruza sus brazos tras su nuca y mira hacia afuera, observando la luna en todo su esplendor. —Supongo que tendré que compensarle de alguna forma. Bueno, eso lo pensare mañana. Jeje, estará furiosa…, pero ya veré como compensarle jeje….—Kakashi quedo dormido a mitad de sus pensamientos.

—***—

Al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento:

—Vaya, vaya, madrugaron el día de hoy. —Kakashi sonríe a sus discípulos. —Pero… ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—No lo sé, Kakashi sensei. —Naruto voltea todos lados. —Creímos que estaría con usted, la encontramos varias calles atrás y dijo que iba hacia su casa.

—¿A mí casa? —Kakashi voltea en dirección de su hogar, espera ver humo negro… ¿quizá? Sasuke nota el repentino nerviosismo de su maestro y sonríe maliciosamente.

—Quizá fue a buscarlo por aquel favor que le pidió. ¿No lo cree sensei?—El moreno ríe para sí mismo mientras observa atento la reacción de su maestro.

—¿El favor? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella ya sabe qué yo…? ¡No puede ser! —Kakashi sale corriendo en busca de Sakura.

—¿Favor? ¿Qué favor? ¿Tú sabes de qué se trata Sasuke? ¡Dímelo, dímelo! ¡POR FAVOR! —Naruto brinca alrededor de Sasuke mientras este camina al centro del campo.

—No lo sé Naruto, ni me interesa, así que déjame en paz.

—Entonces porque… —Antes de que Naruto termine su frase Sasuke responde.

—Por qué esos dos traman algo, quizás están saliendo y quizá hasta van a tener un bebe, no sé, el caso es que su actitud es sospechosa.

—¿Un bebe? ¿Sakura y Kakashi? —Naruto queda pasmado, mientras Sasuke sonríe satisfactoriamente.

—***—

Lejos de ahí, Kakashi corre velozmente sobre los tejados, de pronto se frena en seco. Sakura está frente a él, sorprendida por encontrarlo en aquel lugar. La pelirosa coloca sus manos a su espalda, cierra los ojos, inclina la cabeza de lado y le sonríe coquetamente.

—Kakashi… ¿acaso tiene algo que decirme? —La joven se queda estática, manteniendo la pose frente a su maestro.

—Este… No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Está usted seguro? —La sonrisa de la joven se comienza a desdibujar y sus ojos se abren poco a poco.

—Po…, por supuesto… —Kakashi retrocede unos pasos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. De pronto se encuentra con una pared a sus espaldas. ¡Está acorralado!

—¿Acaso abrió el paquete que le dije claramente que no abriera? —La joven se acerca a su sensei, quien mira en todas direcciones buscando alguna alternativa de escape, pero no ve ninguna a su alcance.

—No, claro que no. Lo juro Sakura.

—¿Y podría decirme, entonces, como sucedió esto? —Sakura balancea algunas prendas frente a Kakashi: un tanga rojo y otro amarillo, un bóxer verde fosforescente y una braguitas blancas.

—Este… ¿No entiendo de lo que hablas? —El peliplateado ignora las prendas, que casi golpean su rostro, y dirige su mirada a los ojos esmeralda de Sakura.

—¿Seguro? Yo compre lencería muy fina en modelos y colores muy específicos, y ninguno de estos se parece a lo que ordene.

—Se habrán equivocado de color supongo. Por cierto… ¿te gusta usar tangas a menudo?

—¡KAKASHI! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Abrió o no el paquete?

—¡Claro que no lo hice!

—¡Entonces porque no está nada de lo que ordene!

—¡Ya te dije! Se habrán equivocado…

—¡Esta, incluso tiene un koala dibujado! —Sakura da vuelta a las bragas blancas y muestra a Kakashi el tierno dibujo que cubre media pompa.

—Vaya ¡Es cierto! No lo había notado, digo, habrán cambiado el logotipo de la compañía sin previo aviso, no es raro que suceda algo así, sabes.

—¿En serio? ¿Usted cree que Victorias Secret cambio su logotipo por un koala?

—¿Victorias Secret? ¿De ahí venia tú pedido? Con razón no encontré nada, digo, con razón ya nadie confía en las grandes compañías jeje. —Kakashi se rasca la cabeza y sonríe con nerviosismo.

—Si…, ya nadie confía en las compañías, y mucho menos en los senseis mentirosos. ¿Dígame, reconoce esto? —Sakura saca una prenda de su bolsillo y la arroja a la cara de su maestro. Este sujeta la diminuta tela negra y la extiende con ambas manos, pronto Kakashi se da cuenta que es un diminuto tanga negro que está cortado en uno de sus costados.

—Gulp… y… esto que es…

—Eso, querido sensei, es lo único que quedo de mis ahorros de seis meses, y sepa usted que lo encontré directamente bajo su ventana. ¿Ahora que tiene que decir al respecto? —Sakura sujeta a Kakashi de la camiseta y lo mira con furia.

—Yo, este…¡Ah!… lo siento Sakura…—Sakura levanta una ceja y lo escucha hablar. —No fue mi intención, el paquete llego antes de que me avisaras y creí que era una broma de Maito Gai.

—¿Y por eso destruyo toda mi ropa e intento engañarme con imitaciones baratas?

—Este... si… aunque no fueron tan baratas, jeje —Kakashi ríe nervioso y observa a Sakura. —Pero te compensare, mira, toma esto… —Kakashi extiende la mano y deposita una tarjeta dorada en la mano de Sakura. —Es mi tarjeta de crédito, quizá no alcance para compensar el haberte mentido, pero al menos creo que podrás reponer tu guardarropa, úsala todo lo que quieras, yo no la necesito.

—¿Habla en serio sensei?

—Claro que si, te lo debo.

Sakura observa con furia el rostro de su maestro y de pronto sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lo abraza.

—¡Gracias, sensei! Creí que se había perdido todo, pero gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco. Sakura besa la mejilla de su maestro y comienza a dar brincos alrededor.

—No es nada, Sakura. —Kakashi responde débilmente al inesperado gesto de su alumna.

—Hare un nuevo pedido ahora mismo. —Sakura voltea hacia su sensei notoriamente contenta. —Otra vez la caja llegara a su casa. Esta vez le permito abrirla y ver todo lo que quiera, pero por favor no rompa nada ¿entiende? —Sakura se acerca a Kakashi y lo señala como quien reprende a un niño travieso.

—Claro Sakura, no te preocupes.

—¡Gracias sensei! ¡Lo amo! —Sakura le guiña el ojo coquetamente y se dispone a marchar pero se detiene a un par de pasos. —Por cierto sensei, no sabía que me compensaría de esta manera… así que decidí vengarme.

—¿Vengarte? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, es solo que decidí recurrir al ojo por ojo, diente por diente y panty por bóxer. —Sakura saca la lengua coqueta y su sensei le mira intrigado. —Lo siento, pero ya le compensare comprando unos lindos boxers negros bien ajustados, así como le gustan, bueno, más bien, así como me gustan en usted jeje. ¡Nos vemos! —Sakura sale corriendo.

—¿Venganza? —Kakashi se levanta y corre a su departamento. Al llegar nota una fina capa de confeti multicolor cubriendo el suelo. El jounin se apresura a los cajones, los nota vacíos y en desorden. Su ropa esta tirada por todos lados, no parece flatar nada importante sin embargo no hay uno solo de sus bóxers a la vista, solo esta esa padecería de tela en la que Kakashi reconoce algunos diseños.

—Sakura, Sakura, así que hiciste el panty por bóxer, jeje, si que eres curiosa y muy vengativa jeje. —Kakashi sonríe al imaginar a su pequeña aprendiz destrozando su ropa íntima con saña, así como él hizo con la de ella. —¿me pregunto qué clase de ropa elegirá ella en esta ocasión? —Kakashi se recuesta sobre la cama y mira al techo, cerrando los ojos y pensando en su joven alumna.

A lo lejos Sasuke entrena con fuerza, como es su costumbre, mientras Naruto esta subido en la copa de un árbol mirando a la distancia.

—¿Un bebe? ¡UN BEBE! Entre Sakura y Kakashi, no puede ser, no lo creo. ¿un bebe?... —El rubio ojiazul se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Fin.

—***—

Nota del autor: Espero les agrade este pequeño fic. Es una idea que se me ocurrió de pronto y decidí escribirla y compartirla con ustedes jeje. Como se poco sobre el tema hice intensas investigaciones sobre lencería femenina para poder terminar este fic, jeje, así que espero que no haya quedado tan raro. =? Espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias… y jitomatazos, si desean arrojar alguno, también serán bien recibidos =)


End file.
